Cure The Pain
by CheesyGoom
Summary: InuYasha has been abused all his life. Why should anything change when he meets the girl in the woods? .. Rated M for language, abuse, etc. [InuKag, MirSan, AyameKouga]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Ok, new fic. Not an extremely happy beginning, but it's really just an introduction to the two main characters and what they've been through. I've changed some stuff. Kagome's mother will remain named Kun-Loon. Kagome doesn't live in the shrine, and InuYasha isn't the popular hanyou we all know and kind of love. He's still an arrogant jerk, so don't worry. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Filthy half breed."

"Dirty mutt."

This is what it was like everyday for InuYasha Takahashi. Some days, there would even be bruises, cuts, bloody noses, swollen eyes… the usual features after a fight. The wounds didn't bother InuYasha too much- physical scarring usually faded after a day or two. It was the emotional scarring that bothered the seventeen year old. Emotional scarring didn't fade so quickly. Sometimes, it didn't fade at all. There were some days where it all just became too much for InuYasha. Those days, the hanyou would just find a nice, deserted place, and break down. He did this in two different ways. Some days, he would just cry and cry until he had no tears left. Other days, he would go numb with rage, and attack everything in sight. This usually meant trees, boulders, whatever was there.

InuYasha's nice, quiet sanctuary was just outside of the city he lived in. It was a forest, and from what InuYasha had seen on his many trips to this place, there was only one house around there. He doubted anyone lived there. The house wasn't exactly nice-looking. InuYasha knew that basically everyone in the city had enough money to afford at least a decent-looking house.

InuYasha's family was one of the most well-known families in the city. His (full) demon father, InuTaisho, owned a large business. InuYasha had no idea what the business did- he had never bothered to ask. InuYasha's (human) mother, Izayoi, usually stayed home to do the usual motherly stuff. However, sometimes she acted as InuTaisho's secretary. InuYasha's brother, Sesshomaru, was also a full demon. He had once been a part of the group that picked on InuYasha, but had long since grown out of that. InuYasha suspected it had something to do with the young _human_ girl his brother had adopted…

**XXX**

"Bye Kagome!"

"Later, Kags!"

"Farewell, my darling! OW!"

Kagome Higurashi smiled at the usual afternoon antics of her friends. The sixteen year old girl shifted her bag into a more comfortable position, and started the walk home. The young girl couldn't complain about her life. She had great friends, a family who loved her dearly… what was there to complain about? A frown crossed Kagome's face. Her life hadn't always been that great. Her mind wandered back to the days when her father had been alive. Those years had been the worse years of her life. Kagome's father had been an abusive drunk. Actually, he was abusive when he was sober. In those days, Kagome had dreaded going home after school. But she couldn't be late home. Oh no, her father would've have been happy if his "little princess" had been late for her "bonding session" with the man who called himself her father.

"Little princess" had been the nickname her father had given her when they were to play happy family with friends and other members of the family. "Bonding session" had been Kagome's father's codename for child abuse and rape. At first, it had started out as the occasional beating from her father. This made Kagome believe she had done something wrong. At the time, she had no idea what abuse was. Kagome's mother had suffered too. Kagome's father had beaten the woman regularly. When Kagome had asked why, her father claimed that her mother had asked for it. Of course, at that age Kagome had believed him. After a while, the occasional beatings became more regular. And after that, the rape began. It had started one night when Kagome's father had come drunk after work. He had gone into Kagome's room, closed and locked the door, and covered Kagome's mouth with his hand. "Do you love your daddy, Princess?" he had asked. Scared for her safety, Kagome had nodded. Her father had grinned, and taken his hand away from Kagome's mouth.

"I want to hear you say it."

Kagome gulped. "I love you…"

"You love who?"

"You, daddy, I love you…"

"If you love me, you will let me do what I need to do. Understand, Princess?"

His face had been so close to hers, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Slowly, she had nodded.

Kagome blinked back tears as she continued to walk. She had never told anyone what her father had done to her. Her mother had guessed, but at Kagome's request, had kept it quiet. The sixteen year old turned a corner, and there was her house. The one just outside the forest. As she neared her house, she heard a noise from the forest. Kagome stopped, and listened. There it was again. It sounded like someone was… crying? Kagome stepped into the forest and looked around. "Hello?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm changing Souta's age to 4. Kohaku is also going to be 4. Sango and Kohaku live alone, their parents are dead. When Sango is at school, Kohaku is at a daycare center. Yes, instant messaging will be incorporated into this fanfiction. InuYasha and Kagome go to different schools, just so you know. Kouga and Miroku go to Kagome's school, and are friends with her. Miroku is still a pervert, Kouga is still an arrogant full demon. Any questions, don't hesitate to ask.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

InuYasha stopped crying abruptly as he heard Kagome enter the forest. His ears twitched as Kagome stepped on a branch. A million thoughts were running through the young hanyou's mind. Who was it? Why were they here? How had they found his hiding place? InuYasha stood up, and prepared himself for a fight. He was shocked, however, when Kagome entered the clearing. InuYasha just stared at her. Kagome gave a nervous smile.

"Were you crying earlier?"

InuYasha kept all emotion away from his face.

"No."

Kagome cleared her throat. "Oh, um… was _anyone _crying?"

"No."  
Kagome nodded. She obviously wasn't going to get anymore information from him. "I'll see you later, then."

"No you won't", InuYasha said. Kagome blinked.

"I know…"

"So why did you say it?"

"It's a figure of speech…"

"A stupid one."

Kagome held back the urge to scream at the boy. Instead, she waved goodbye and left. It was strange. Kagome didn't even _know_ this boy, yet there was something about him… something that made her want to see him again…

She shook her head as she entered her house, a smile appearing on her face as small hands wrapped themselves around her legs.

**XXX**

InuYasha waited until Kagome had left the forest before starting towards his own house. Stupid girl, poking her nose into other people's business… but something about her comforted him. She hadn't screamed when she saw his ears. And InuYasha _knew_ Kagome had seen his ears. He had seen her eyes flick upwards when she had found him. Kagome hadn't mocked him when she saw he was a half demon. InuYasha sighed. Who was that girl? And why did he want to see her again?

A car beep jerked InuYasha out of his thoughts. "Brother."

Ugh. That voice. InuYasha turned around to face his brother. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

"I was going to offer you a lift home. Rin wants to see her grandmother."

"Yeah, I bet if Rin wanted to murder someone, you'd let her", InuYasha muttered under his breath.

"What was that, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't hear me", InuYasha said. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in response.

"I want an ice cream!" came a small voice from the back seat. As Sesshomaru attempted to talk Rin out of the ice cream, InuYasha let his mind wander back to the girl from the woods. Who was she?

**XXX**

Kagome walked into her room, dropping her bag onto her bed as sat down at her desk. "Ugh! Who _was_ he?" Kagome muttered to herself, resting her head on her arms. He looked so familiar. Why did she feel like she knew him? Sighing, Kagome looked up at her computer. A small beep signaled the arrival of a new instant message. Kagome smiled as she clicked on the box.

**Demon-Slayer: **_Hey Kagome. What's up?_

**Priestess-In-Training: **_Hey Sango. Not a lot. I have the biggest news to tell you._

**Demon-Slayer: **_Hold on, let me call Ayame and we'll go three-way._

After about five minutes, Kagome's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey loser!" came Ayame's cheerful voice. Kagome laughed.

"Hey Ayame."

"What's the news?" Sango's voice entered the conversation.

"Well, you know the forest around my house?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah…" Sango said slowly.

"No", Ayame said.

"Yes you do, Ayame."

"Oh, _that_ forest. Continue, Kags."

"How many forests have you seen around my house, Ayame?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shush! Just continue."

Sango giggled on the other line. Kagome shook her head at her friends, and continued.

"I was walking past the forest this afternoon, and I heard someone crying. So, naturally I went to have a look. And when I found someone, they said they hadn't been crying."

"Who was it?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, do we know them?" Ayame added.

"I bet it was Miroku", Sango said, "Trying to get Kagome to bear his child."

Kagome laughed. "No, it wasn't Miroku. He was a hanyou."

There was silence from her friends. Finally, Sango spoke.

"You witnessed a hanyou crying?"

"No, I told you. He said he hadn't been crying. Then I asked if he'd seen anyone else crying, and he said no. He was impossible! Honestly, I wanted to strangle him!"

"What did he look like? Was he cute?"

"Is that all you think about, Ayame?" Sango asked.

"Basically. Answer the question, Kags."

Kagome thought for a moment. "He wasn't _bad_ looking, I guess. But… he didn't seem to want me there. When I found him, he looked like he was getting ready for a fight."

"You didn't tell me what he looked like!" Ayame protested. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Silver hair, amber eyes… kind of tall. White dog ears…"

Ayame gasped. Sango sighed.

"Do you know him, Ayame?" Kagome asked, blinking.

"Honestly, Kagome, don't you watch the news?" Sango asked.

"No…"

"Read newspapers?"

"Only the comics."

"Well, the silver hair and amber eyes make it sound like InuYasha."

"Takahashi?"

"How many InuYasha's do you know?"

"None."

"Exactly. So it might have been him. Look, I have to go. Kohaku needs to get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow at school, Kags."

Kagome said goodbye to her friends, and hung up, sighing. She would give anything just to see him one more time… just to speak to him…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Kagome walked to school the next day, she let her mind wander to her childhood. Her father. Kagome let a small sigh escape from her mouth. "Why didn't you love me?" the sixteen year old whispered.

"_Kagome, you love your daddy, don't you?"_

_A small seven year old girl stood before her father. There was a bulging in the man's pants that Kagome could not explain. A frightened squeak escaped her mouth as her father grabbed her hair and jerked her head backwards. "Answer me!"_

"_Yes, daddy, I love you", Kagome whispered._

_Kagome's father grinned and threw the young girl onto the bed. "If you love your daddy, you'll remain quiet." Her father pinned her hands to the bed with his left hand. Using his right hand, he unbuttoned and pulled down his pants. He lifted Kagome's skirt and pulled her underwear down._

"_Daddy, why?"_

"_You want this, Kagome. Tell your daddy you want it."_

"_But daddy, I-"_

"_**TELL ME**__!"_

_With tears streaming down her face, Kagome took a shuddering breath. "I want this, daddy", she whispered._

_The man gave a sick grin as he pushed himself inside Kagome. Kagome cried out in pain as she felt the flesh tear. The tears poured down her face. Her father took no noticed as he thrusted into the girl. He kept going faster and faster. It felt like it went on for years, until finally, the man collapsed on top of the girl. He lay still for a minute, before getting up. He pulled his pants up, and watched as Kagome did the same._

"_Did you enjoy our bonding session, Princess?"_

_Kagome nodded robotically, and left the room._

Kagome blinked back tears. "Stop it", she said to herself, "He's dead. He'll never be able to hurt you again."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know."

Kagome blinked, and whirled around. She was now face to face with Naraku, probably the most popular and evil boy in school. Kagome turned on her heel and continued walking. "The second sign is little black hairs on the palm of your hand", Kagome said. Naraku fell into stride with her, looking closely at his palms.

"The third is looking for them", Kagome said, smirking. Naraku went silent for a moment, before chuckling.

"You're a clever one."

"It works on my brother", Kagome stated, shooting a sly look in Naraku's direction. "He's four."

Naraku chuckled again. "Comparing me to a four year old. Nicely done."

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno. He probably would've gotten it faster."

Naraku laughed. "Lovely, Kagome. Just lovely."

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned and saw Sango and Ayame at the school entrance, looking thoroughly confused. "I'll see you in English, Naraku", Kagome said, hurrying over to her friends.

**XXX**

InuYasha walked into his school, trying to ignore the dirty looks the other students were giving him. It was a private school- they had their standards, and InuYasha didn't meet those standards. He was only in this school because his father had paid a lot of money to get him into it, and had paid even more money to keep him there. InuYasha would much rather go to a public school. Or better yet- no school at all. A thought snapped into his mind. Maybe that girl went to this school! With this in mind, InuYasha turned away from his locker and looked around the hall. When he didn't find the girl, his spirits sank. InuYasha would give anything just to leave. He'd give anything… just so he didn't have to put up with those looks… those loathing looks…

Screw it. He was ditching school. InuYasha threw his books into his locker, and walked out of the building, ignoring the looks he was getting. He turned right at the school gate, and walked down the sidewalk. This was the route he usually took to get to his sanctuary. Part of him hoped he would see the girl again. He could still see her face. The image in his head was as clear as day. InuYasha sighed. He didn't understand. Why did he want to see her so much? What was so special about this girl? Was it the fact that she was the first and only person to look at him like he was an actual person? She hadn't given him a look of loathing as so many others had done upon first meeting him. InuYasha looked up, still walking. He was walking past a school. InuYasha looked into the school. The students here actually looked happy. He did a double take.

There was a full demon… talking to a half demon…

This was something InuYasha had never witnessed. He had grown so used to being ignored or abused… he never thought there'd come a day when a full demon would acknowledge a half demon.

What was this school? InuYasha's gaze flicked upwards, and he spotted a sign for the school. Tokyo State High. The public school. InuYasha went to Tokyo Private. That was where people with a lot of money sent their children. InuYasha sighed, and kept walking. He longed to go to a school like that… where everyone talked to everyone else…

But there was no way his father would permit it. Not unless his mother and brother convinced the man. InuTaisho didn't believe in "associating with the less fortunate".

InuYasha looked up. Without realizing it, he had made it to his sanctuary. Yawning, he sat down and looked at his watch. There was still a good five hours until school finished. He sighed, and closed his eyes. What was he supposed to do for five hours?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Sorry for the late update. Strangely enough, I completely forgot I was even writing this story. Anyway… is it a coincidence that Kagome just so happens to be working in the one place that InuYasha goes to buy his snacks? Who knows… who knows… ahem. They had to meet again **_**somehow**_**. Gosh. Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

InuYasha blinked into the sunlight. He must have fallen asleep. The hanyou looked at his watch and cursed. It was six o'clock. School had been over for three hours. InuYasha stood and started home. His parents wouldn't mind. He was always late home. InuYasha looked at his watch again as his stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten all day. Might as well stop at the supermarket to get a snack. As he turned into the street the supermarket was in, a woman holding the hand of a small boy ran into him.

"Oh my!" the woman said, "I'm so sorry."

InuYasha blinked. Nobody had apologized to him before. "Don't worry about it."

"No, no. It was my entire fault. I should have been watching where I was going!"

The boy was staring up at InuYasha.

"Why do you have dog ears, mister?"

The woman looked shocked. "Souta, don't be rude!"

InuYasha looked down at the boy. "I'm a half demon."

"What's that?"

"My mother is a human; my father is a full demon."

"Can I touch them?"

"That's quite enough, Souta", the woman scolded, "I'm terribly sorry. He doesn't know any better."

"It's alright", InuYasha said.

The woman smiled, took Souta's hand, and continued down the sidewalk. InuYasha started towards the supermarket again, in a slightly happier mood.

**XXX**

Kagome yawned as the customer left the store. Kagome's mother, Kun-Loon, had come in to get some stuff for dinner. Kagome worked at the local supermarket after school and weekends to help her mother with the rent and bills. When her father had died, he hadn't left them with a great deal of money. Scratch that. He hadn't left them with _any_ money. "Hey there, cutie. You come here often?"

Kagome blinked, staring into the face of Naraku and his friends. Smiling, Kagome started scanning their items. "Only every minute I'm not at school or home."

"That sucks. What time do you get off tonight?" Naraku asked.

"Seven-thirty tonight."

"Come out with me and the boys."

Kagome looked at Naraku. He wasn't asking. She shook her head. "Can't. I need to help mum out tonight. Thirteen dollars seventy."

Naraku paid for the items, said goodbye, and left.

A few minutes later, another customer dropped a Mars Bar and a coke onto the counter. "How are you toni-" Kagome cut herself off as she looked at the customer. The boy from the woods. InuYasha.

**XXX**

InuYasha stared in shock at the girl before him. It was her! The girl from the woods. InuYasha was speechless. He had wanted nothing more than to see this girl again, and now he had gotten his wish… and he had no idea what to say. The girl had that covered, it seemed. One word jerked him out of his thoughts.

"InuYasha."

"How do you know my name?" InuYasha asked, jumping on the defensive line. Kagome blinked.

"InuYasha Takahashi. Son of InuTaisho Takahashi. Everyone knows your name."

"Feh. Pity it doesn't do me any good", InuYasha muttered.

"What was that?" Kagome asked, scanning his items.

"The kids at school don't exactly- wait, why am I tell you? I don't even know you!"

Kagome held out her hand. "Kagome Higurashi. I'll be your cashier for the next five minutes."

InuYasha couldn't help it- he chuckled. "Oh, very funny."

"Hey, you laughed", Kagome said, "Four dollars twenty-five."

InuYasha handed her the money. "Why don't I know you?"

"Different schools", Kagome stated, handing InuYasha his change. "You go to private school. I'm in public."

InuYasha nodded. "So have you and Naraku got something going on, then?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "How do you know Naraku?"

InuYasha smirked, and put on a girls voice. "He's only, like, the cutest boy ever!"

Kagome burst into laughter. "Ok, girls do _not_ talk like that", she said.

"At my school they do."

Kagome shook her head and looked at the time.

"I get off in fifteen minutes. Why don't you stick around, and come back to my place for dinner?"

InuYasha shook his head. "I should really be getting home."

"That, and you don't know me, right?" Kagome said.

InuYasha shook his head again. "No, really, my mother will be wondering where I am."

Kagome just nodded. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

InuYasha started to protest, but Kagome cut him off.

"Have a nice night, sir."

InuYasha took this as a cue to leave. He picked up his snack, and left the store. He was halfway to the corner before he stopped. What the hell. What could one measly little dinner do?

**XXX**

Kagome finished cleaning her register and went to get her bag from the tea room. "I'm off, Lukas", Kagome said, waving to her manager.

"Kagome, do you have a lift home?" Lukas asked. Kagome gave him a small smile.

"You know I don't have a car."

"Is there at least someone here to walk you home?"

Kagome sighed, and looked out the shop window. Her spirits rose as she spotted InuYasha. "Yes. Yes there is."

**XXX**

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…

InuYasha leaned against the shop wall. He didn't even know this girl! Why was he going over her house?

_Because she treats you like a person_ said a voice in the back of his mind. The sound of a door opening jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, my bad. Did I startle you?" Kagome asked.

"Feh."

"Ok, well I assume you're accepting my dinner proposal?"

"And I'm already regretting it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "We have to walk."

"Ok."

Kagome sighed, and led the way. InuYasha walked beside her. He wanted to talk- he just had no idea what to say…

"What made you change your mind?" Kagome asked.

"Curiosity", was the reply. Kagome looked at InuYasha, waiting for him to continue. But he just remained quiet.

**XXX**

The two walked in silence. For some reason, the silence bugged Kagome. It made the walk home seem longer…

She turned her gaze to InuYasha, startled to find he was looking at her.

"Why are you looking at me?" Kagome asked.

"I'm trying to decide if you're the type to kill someone", InuYasha replied. Kagome looked shocked.

"Of course I'm not!"

"Yeah, we'll let the bodies in your backyard answer that one."

"Oh please. If I was going to kill someone, do you think I'd leave evidence?"

"I don't know; you don't seem smart enough to get rid of the evidence."

Kagome started to argue, but InuYasha interrupted her.

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"To the forest, so I can kill you."

InuYasha ignored her sarcasm, looking around. He knew where they were. But why- of course! Why else would she have been in the forest? She lived in that house!

Kagome looked curiously at InuYasha. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine", InuYasha said, "Is your house the one just outside of the city?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Why else would I have been in the forest?"


End file.
